She Will Sing
by Random Dice
Summary: Bedtime Series 14: The door slammed behind Emma, leaving Regina standing in the middle of the entryway by herself, her mouth open not understanding what just happened. She thought Emma would be happy. She thought the blonde would see this as another chance, for both of them. Her gaze dropped to her belly, flat and not even close to showing the baby.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**She Will Sing**  
Fandom:**Once Upon a Time**  
Pairings:**Swan Queen**  
Rating:**T**  
Spoilers:**No.**  
Summary:**Bedtime Series 14: The door slammed behind Emma, leaving Regina standing in the middle of the entryway by herself, her mouth open not understanding what just happened. She thought Emma would be happy. She thought the blonde would see this as another chance, for both of them. Her gaze dropped to her belly, flat and not even close to showing the baby.  
**Author's Note:**My birthday is on Tuesday so I figured I'd surprise you all by finishing all my prompts. Prompt from Tumblr: _Are you ever going to make a actual multi-chapter of bedtime series, I would like to read more about the time Regina was all by herself and pregnant, a little angst never hurt no one._**  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

/

The door slammed behind Emma, leaving Regina standing in the middle of the entryway by herself, her mouth open not understanding what just happened. She thought Emma would be happy. She thought the blonde would see this as another chance, for both of them. Her gaze dropped to her belly, flat and not even close to showing the baby that caused Emma Swan to storm from her life, taking Henry and her happiness with her. Briefly, she considered going after the blonde, but ultimately decided to wait it out.

When Emma was angry, there was no reasoning with her until she had time to cool down.

Moving away from the door, Regina found herself in the kitchen, mindlessly cleaning up the mess her potion created. As she scooped the tiny crystals into her palm to throw into the trash, she wondered where the day had gone wrong. The brunette knew she should have explained Witching Nights to Emma, but in her defense, magic was different in Storybrooke.

_Emma stirred, thankful that the room around her was dark so not to burn her tired eyes. She attempted to roll her body onto its side, but it was a failed try. Her body ached in placed Emma didn't think she could ache and she was certain that she wouldn't be walking for two days, at least. A lazy smile grew on her as she turned her head and saw Regina still partially on top of her. Her mind raced through the memories of the previous night and if she weren't so exhausted, she would have been crazily turned on._

_Emma felt Regina's groan more than heard it as the woman managed to flip body to the side. Emma watched the dark beauty blink through the darkness, laughing silently when she saw the bite marks all over Regina, a side effect to their frenzied actions. "So," Emma coughed, her voice hoarse from screaming all night as orgasm after orgasm hit her body, "what was the purple stuff about?"_

_Regina was silent, her heavy breathing the only auditable sign that the brunette was awake. She cleared her throat several times before attempting to speak. "It's my Witching Night." Emma felt her abdominal muscles contract at the deep, raspy sounds coming for her girlfriend. _

_Moving past her growing desire, Emma asked what a Witching Night was._

_Regina turned her head so that she could take in Emma as she was, spread across her sheets without a lick of clothing on her body, love bites and bruises over her throat and chest. "The Witching Night is…" She paused to think of her wording. "The Witching Night is when witches ovulate." She didn't bother to hide the yawn that caught in her mouth and stretched it open to bring oxygen into her body. _

"_You have periods and this Witching Night stuff?" Emma found the strength to shift her position and she now lay on her side, facing Regina with her hands tucked under her head. She too yawned from having caught it from the other woman._

"_Yup." _

Regina remembered the two of them falling asleep and the subject was never brought up again.

The brunette gracelessly plopped into a kitchen chair and patted her belly.

Maybe Regina should have explained better to the blonde. Letting a sad sigh pull itself from her chest, Regina cooed gently at her unborn child. "It's okay." She whispered. "Mama will come around, I promise."

A loud bang startled Regina to her feet. On her porch stood James and Snow with murder in their eyes. "Charming, go and get Henry's things. I need to talk to _her_." The man said nothing and ran up the stairs, taking two steps at a time to get to his grandson's room and leave sooner. Snow stepped up the few steps that left her at equal standing with Regina who eyed her with distrust. Regina opened her mouth. Any words she might have said escaped her as a stinging slap connected to her cheek.

"You don't get to speak!" Snow hissed, the venom in her words internally stunning the former Evil Queen who could feel the heat in her cheek, but was too proud to lift a hand to cup it. "You don't get to say a word. Emma is at my house right now," the dark haired, pale woman pointed out the door behind her, "devastated because you broke her." Snow's eyes narrowed. "You. Broke. Her."

Regina rolled her eyes "If you'd allow me a chance to explain-"

"No. You won't talk to her. Not now, not ever again." James thumped down the steps with a bunch of Henry's belongings in his arms. "Not Emma, not Henry. All you'll have in your pathetic life is your bastard child." Snow spat and turned out the door, James following her. The open door allowed Regina to watch them leave and she swore her heart was shattering.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**She Will Sing**  
Fandom:**Once Upon a Time**  
Pairings:**Swan Queen**  
Rating:**T**  
Spoilers:**No.**  
Summary:**Bedtime Series 14: The door slammed behind Emma, leaving Regina standing in the middle of the entryway by herself, her mouth open not understanding what just happened. She thought Emma would be happy. She thought the blonde would see this as another chance, for both of them. Her gaze dropped to her belly, flat and not even close to showing the baby.  
**Author's Note:** Prompt from Tumblr: _Are you ever going to make a actual multi-chapter of bedtime series, I would like to read more about the time Regina was all by herself and pregnant, a little angst never hurt no one._**  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

/

Nearly an entire month had passed since Regina found out she was pregnant. A month since Emma took Henry and moved back in with her parents. A month since James and Snow came storming into her home. A month since Snow slapped her for destroying her daughter and a month since James left the house with all of Henry's clothes and a handful of his comics. A month since Regina found herself alone.

A month since Regina started to give up on Emma ever talking to her again.

She called the Charming household everyday, hoping to convince James or Snow to let her talk to Henry or Emma. They must have gotten caller ID because all of her calls now went unanswered.

Regina sat by her window taking in the May spring weather, wondering if she'd risk leaving her house when the townspeople had once again raised their pitch forks in her direction. If Emma wouldn't talk to her, if Emma wouldn't let her explain over the phone, then Regina needed to see her in person. She could only hope to corner her in public. She glanced at the clock and felt relief that it was lunch time.

Emma would be at Granny's if she hadn't changed her schedule and if Emma was anything since she moved to Storybrooke, it was a creature of habit. Regina grabbed a light coat to wrap around herself, thankful that her body wasn't quiet showing yet, though the signs were obvious to the woman. She took a deep breath and disappeared in a poof of purple.

_Regina curled into a ball on the make-shift bed she had set up in her bathroom, which included several thick layers of blankets and multiple pillows. Not once in her life had she been more thankful that she didn't have a job to go to as her stomach lurched again, forcing her to scramble to the toilet. She made a disgusted face as the oatmeal she ate not more than an hour ago made itself present again._

_Giving up on brushing her teeth right after vomiting, Regina swigged a mouth full of water, spit it in the porcelain bowl, and was back down in her own little nest. She was getting sick and tired of this morning sickness and it was just her luck to get horrible sickness in her first, and probably only, pregnancy._

_Regina shifted as her sore growing breasts pressed against her shirt. Sitting up, the woman quickly rid herself of the cotton shirt, an item that Emma left behind, and leaned back on the pillows. Her hands came up massage her sore chest and tears quickly stung her eyes. Feeling safe enough that she wasn't going back to the toilet, she curled on her side and breathed softly until sleep over took her._

Regina appeared behind Emma and Henry in front of the diner. Henry turned when he spelt the crisp apple scent his Mom's smoke was so famous for and his eyes widened at the sight of her. Stopped walking and stared at her. "Mom…" She could see the hurt in his hazel eyes and it broke her heart that she caused this pain in her son.

Emma whipped around and pulled Henry behind her. "What the hell are you doing here?" She growled out, giving Regina time to look her over. She was thinner, with dark bags under her eyes and the shine in her eye seemed to be gone.

"I came to talk." She stayed where she was, not willing to move and spook Emma into taking Henry away again. "You won't take my phone calls." Regina said.

Henry looked up at Emma in confusion. "You said she didn't call us."

"So you can explain how it was a mistake, and what? You still love me and it'll never happen again?" Emma said instead of answering the boy behind her. She laughed bitterly. "You're not lying to me anymore, Regina."

"I'm not lying!" She made the mistake of stepping forward. The movement had Emma grabbing Henry's shoulder and fast walking away. "Emma, please!" She dropped to her knees, not caring that the diner full of people were watching her, or that that she fell on a rock that was sharply digging into her stocking clad knee. She needed Emma to turn and let her explain. "I'm begging, Emma, I never beg." She told the stilled form of her children's other Mother.

Slowly, Emma let go of Henry and eased her body around to stare at Regina, disbelief on her face as she took in her proud lover, down on her knees, tears on her face, and desperation in her voice. "Fine, explain." A cool wind blew through Emma's hair.

"The Witching Night." Any other time and Regina would have smirked at the blush on Emma's pale cheeks. "You asked what it was, but I didn't explain it all." Regina rushed to keep her lover's attention. "A witch has two different ways to get pregnant. The human way and through their Witching Night." She took a deep breath and looked to the sky. "Mine follows the moon, when the moon is fullest, my Witching Night begins." She brought her gaze back to Emma's face.

"On ones Witching Night, a pheromone is released from a witch's body. The purple mist you saw at the house a few months ago." Regina explained. "The point of a Witching Night is to mate. The first person to smell the mist, is to come to witch's aid and…" A dark eye glanced to her son and back to Emma, "and impregnate them."

"Are you trying to tell me that I got you pregnant through some magical ritual?" Emma demanded angrily.

Regina shook her head quickly, knowing she was losing the blonde. "No, no. It's not a ritual, it's a biological need. It's the same as a period. But a Witching Night lasts for only one night of the month. It sends both parties into a lust filled frenzy with the intention to procreate. It doesn't matter the gender, the race, the species. As long as one can have children, it can be done."

"And the witch always gets pregnant?" Emma asked.

Regina shook her head. "No, it depends on the timing and who's doing what. But someone always gets pregnant if two people are together on a Witching Night."

Emma took a step forward, anger still in her eyes. "And you knew this and didn't think to tell me?"

"Magic is still changing here, I didn't think…" Regina sat back on her calves. "I haven't had to worry about a Witching Night in twenty eight years. I didn't think it would be so strong the first time it came back."

"But I smelt the…mist?" Henry looked at Regina to confirm that right term. At her nod, he continued, "I smelt it, but it was gross." His face tightened at the smell that had him gagging.

"Because you're my child. Just because you're not mine by blood, doesn't mean that my body doesn't know that you are off limits to the Witching Night."

Emma shook her head. "This is ridiculous. I'm…no," She shook her head again and turned to walk back to her parents' apartment building. "No, I do not believe this shit. Come on, kid." Regina watched with blurring eyes as Emma left, again, taking Henry with her, again. Her head fell forward. She pressed the heels of her palms to her eye sockets to try to suppress the tears when she felt small arms wrap around her head.

Moving her hands, she saw the collar of Henry's shirt and that only brought a fresh wave of tears. She returned the hug, hooking her arms around his waist. "I believe you." He whispered. "We'll come home soon Mom. I promise."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **She Will Sing**  
Fandom: **Once Upon a Time**  
Pairings: **Swan Queen**  
Rating: **T**  
Spoilers: **No.**  
Summary: **Bedtime Series 14: The door slammed behind Emma, leaving Regina standing in the middle of the entryway by herself, her mouth open not understanding what just happened. She thought Emma would be happy. She thought the blonde would see this as another chance, for both of them. Her gaze dropped to her belly, flat and not even close to showing the baby.  
**Author's Note:** Prompt from Tumblr: _Are you ever going to make a actual multi-chapter of bedtime series, I would like to read more about the time Regina was all by herself and pregnant, a little angst never hurt no one._

I'm so sorry this took so long. School and work have been hectic and, well…I'm really lazy. A lot of people are commenting on Emma being an ass. Emma will stop, but you have to understand that she's use to drawing the short straw and she's still getting use to magic. Henry will be a big help, I think, I just have to play it right. I don't want Regina or Emma to forgive each other too quickly. I want it to be gradual and as realistic as possible.

And remember, Regina had crazy mood swings with her pregnancy with Adeline. It will be sort of featured in this chapter. Regina is angry.

_Also, yes I am aware the Charming's real name is David, but I'm not going to go back through all these stories to change it to David. The Bedtime Series will be finished with him as James. _  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

/

"How come you don't believe Mom?"

Emma looked up from her phone to face her son who walked into her newly reclaimed room at her parents' apartment. The boy was dressed in his last pair of clean clothes, too small for him now that he was growing like a weed. Confusion was clearly painted on his face. "What was that, kid?"

He inched into the room. "Mom's telling the truth. Why don't you believe her?"

The blonde gave a sigh and put her phone down on her side table before patting the spot on her mattress next to her. "Come here, kid." Henry moved into the room slowly and when he finally sat down on Emma's bed, there was a noticeable gap between them. "This thing, happening between me and your Mom, you don't have to worry about that." She ducked her head to catch his eyes and put her hand on his shoulder, thankful that he didn't shrug it off. She knew she couldn't handle her son's careful sting of rejection.

"I do worry though. You're angry all the time, locked up here, cleaning your gun. Yeah, I know you do that." He commented when her jaw dropped. "You're here and Mom is at _home_." Henry stressed the last word so that it was clear to Emma. "Home, Emma. This is not home. This is Grandma and Gramps' home. Not ours." He stood and gave her a Mills glare. Emma felt her eyes water at the sight of her ex's characteristics. "Our home is with Mom."

"Your Mom-"

"-is having a baby! My sibling and your baby. Don't do to Mom what Neal did to you."

That was a different sting then she was expecting. She constantly fought to make sure she was never compared to anyone, let alone the man who knocked her up and sent her to jail for his own crimes, and to have her own child make the comparison shook her in a way she didn't want to admit. Guilt licked at her mind, but frustration and anger covered it quickly. She had nothing to feel guilty about. She was faithful to Regina. It wasn't her fault that the other woman didn't follow the same rule. Taking a cleansing breath, Emma caught his eyes. "How can you be so sure that she's not lying?"

"How can you be so sure that she is?" The boy shot back, his own frustration nearly overflowing. "She was happy, why would she ruin that? Isn't that everything Mom ever wanted? To be happy? She cursed an entire land to be happy, Emma. She told about the magic. Look it up or ask Mr. Gold. I know my Mom and she's not lying!" He shook his head and made to leave the room. "You need to figure it out because I'm going back. I want my house and real food. I want my room with my bed, not a lumpy couch. I want my shampoo and Mom's candles and my comics and toys. I want my home and I want my Mom." Henry stalked from the room, slamming the door behind him in a teenager-esque way, leaving a stunned Emma behind.

The blonde closed her eyes and breathed out slowly. "Maybe he's right." She mumbled to herself. She fell back onto her bed. "Looks like I'm making a trip to Gold's.

/

"Mom?" The boy called as he opened their front door.

"Henry?" Henry watched his Mom swiftly walk down the stairs, her eyes on him the whole time. He jumped up the small set of steps to meet her. She was different, Henry noticed as she got closer. Her clothes were different than the ones she was in earlier, looser for comfort, he figured. When she was close to him, she knelt in front of him. "Why are you here? Are you okay?" Her hands hovered over his arms as she checked for any visible injuries. Once she was satisfied that no harm had come to him, she met his eyes.

"I'm fine, Mom." He smiled wide. "I told you I was coming back, remember?"

"I didn't think you meant today, dear." She laughed through her sudden tears and he shrugged good naturedly.

"Well, I missed you." He wrapped his arms around her neck, much like he did when she was on the sidewalk crying. He was careful of the barely-there-bump he felt against his shins when his Mom pulled him closer. His Mom's body shook with silent snobs. Henry stayed silent for a moment, allowing his Mom the moment to cry, before he lifted his head from the top of her dark brown hair. "Are you wearing pajama bottoms?"

/

"Sheriff Swan," Mr. Gold crooned. "I was wondering when you'd be here to see me." The thin man grinned, sending a chill down Emma's spine. Bella rolled her eyes and left the front room where Gold and Emma stood. "I heard about you leaving our dear Queen. What, may I ask, happened to make such events line up?"

"I need to know about Witching Nights." She grumbled.

Gold's eyes only widened a fraction, but it was enough that it had Emma smirking, despite her current situation. "Is it true then? Her Majesty is with child?"

"Tell me about Witching Nights." Emma growled instead of answering his questions, though the look in his eye told Emma she gave a firm yes when she refused to give him an answer. Gold, aided by his cane, limped over to an overflowing bookcase. Emma felt the corners of her mouth lift at hearing his curses towards Belle for filling his space with her books. "Trouble in paradise?"

Gold shot her a dark glare. "I could say the same for you, dearie." The blonde's face smoothed into a cool mask, silent at his quip and waited for him to pull a dark blue bound book and lay it on the glass counter beside Emma. "A book about witches. In this book is all you'll ever need to learn about your Queen's magical genetic makeup."

She eyed the thick book. "How much?"

He let out a giggle that her Father tried to mimic awhile back to show her. It was funny when James did it, not so much when the former Dark One did. "For today? It's on the house."

Emma turned her suspicious eye to him. "Why?"

"Is it so surprising that I'll give you something without asking for something in return?"

"Yes."

"Let it go, Sheriff," He slid the book roughly into her hand, "and take it."

/

"What a pleasant surprise, Miss Swan." The woman who swung open the front door was different then the woman who dropped to her knees in tears just that afternoon. It was like a switch was flipped and the angry Evil Queen was let out of her carefully locked cage. "To what do I owe this visit?"

Emma crossed her arms, pressing the book against her chest, at the fake smile on Regina's face. _Where had everything gone so wrong?_ A month ago they were, what Emma thought, in love or on their way to being in love. They had a family together, the two of them and Henry. They had family dinners and family game nights and family movie nights. The town and her parents were learning to tolerate Regina walking among them. They were learning to be more accepting of the Evil Queen and the Savior living under the same roof.

_How did it go so wrong?_

"Is Henry here? We got into an argument and he ran off." Emma finally asked, leaning to the side to look around Regina into the house.

"Yes, he's home, where he belongs."

Emma let out frustrated grunt. "Don't start this crap with me, Regina. I'm his Mother and I think-"

"Stop." Regina raised a hand and took a step closer to the blonde woman on her porch. "By biological markers, yes you are his Mother. But in the eyes of Maine and the state laws, I am Henry's legal Mother. You're lucky, Swan, that I did not call in outside forces when you removed Henry from his house without my consent."

"Who the hell do you think you are? Henry-"

"-is old enough to choose where he want to live. Why live on a couch when he can come home and have his own bed?"

Emma scowled deeply, stepping up so she was nose to nose with Regina. "He doesn't care about that stuff, it only matters if he's with his family. Me, Snow, and James. His family." The not so subtle hint that Regina was not family to Henry had the fire of anger burning brighter in the pit of Regina's stomach.

"Henry is staying here. This is his home and you will not take him again." She told Emma through gritted teeth after a moment, reminding herself that Queen's do not lose their temper.

"This is not his home. He's coming with me. If I have to fight you to get to him, I will."

"Stop it!" Both women were pushed apart from each other by Henry. The boy heard them fighting from the kitchen and slipped between them unnoticed. "Stop it, please!" Regina was the first to look away to look at Henry. "Mom, please stop. For me. For my brother or sister."

He held up a hand and she took it and stepped away from the woman. "You're right, Henry. I'm sorry." He nodded and looked back at Emma.

"I already told you that I was going home. Why are you trying to make me go back to Grandma's?"

Emma bent at the waist, a hand on her knee. "I don't think you're old enough to make this kind of decision Henry."

"What?" His face was enraged. The split second emotion change startled Emma who stood straight. "What? Are you kidding me? You thought I was old enough when I was ten, but now that I'm not picking you, I'm too young to make this choice for myself?"

"Henry, that's not what I mean and you know it." She breathed out, closing and rubbing her eyes in exasperation.

"I don't want to live with Grandma and Gramps." He spoke slowly. "I want to live with you and Mom. Like we were before, when we were a family." Henry shook his dark head and his eyes hardened. "You can't take me back there. I won't go. I'll keep running away and coming back here because this is where I belong, where we belong."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **She Will Sing**  
Fandom: **Once Upon a Time**  
Pairings: **Swan Queen**  
Rating: **T**  
Spoilers: **No.**  
Summary: **Bedtime Series 14: The door slammed behind Emma, leaving Regina standing in the middle of the entryway by herself, her mouth open not understanding what just happened. She thought Emma would be happy. She thought the blonde would see this as another chance, for both of them. Her gaze dropped to her belly, flat and not even close to showing the baby.  
**Author's Note:** Prompt from Tumblr: _Are you ever going to make a actual multi-chapter of bedtime series, I would like to read more about the time Regina was all by herself and pregnant, a little angst never hurt no one._

I hate this story. I've literally been brought to near tears by how much I do not like this story, my Mom told me to scrap it because it's causing me so much stress. I want it to be said that in this story, I went out of my comfort zone, and now a riptide caught me and I'm drowning. That's what this single story does to me.

But I want to finish it, for you guys, I just want to give you a heads up that if it suddenly ends, it's because I'm doing it for myself, for my sanity. I'm sorry to all of you if this doesn't meet your expectations. This story is for you all and that's a lot of pressure.

BY THE WAY, I FEEL LIKE PEOPLE HAVE FORGOTTEN, THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN THE _**PAST**_! REGINA IS PREGNANT WITH ADELINE IN THIS STORY!  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

/

"Mom, can you make me some hot chocolate?"

Regina, who was reading a pregnancy book, looked up and smiled softly. "What do we say?"

Henry rolled his eyes playfully at her Mom tone, one that he missed in the month that he was kept from her. "Mom, may I _please_ have some hot chocolate with cinnamon sprinkled on top?" He's smile fell a little as her face paled at his mention of cinnamon. The boy immediately kicked himself for bringing up something that would remind her of his other Mother. "Never mind," he quickly back peddled, "I could have juice instead."

Regina stood up and was quickly by his side, kneeling like she always does to look straight into his eyes. "Oh, Henry, no, no," she laughed a breath, "no, sweetie, it's not like that." She ran a hand through his hair, sweeping the brown strands from his forehead where she placed a kiss. "I can smell the cinnamon in the air and it does not agree with my heightened senses." Regina grinned goofily to show her son he did nothing wrong. "I get rather nauseous when it is in my vicinity."

"So it's not because it reminds you of-"

"Henry, if you wanted a red leather jacket, I would get it for you." She reassured.

"Can…can I still have my hot chocolate?"

"Of course." Giving his forehead another kiss, Regina walked to the kitchen with Henry's hand grasping hers. She let go of his hand to grab the saucepan and place it on the stovetop. He turned to grab the cocoa powder and sugar from the cabinet without her asking him and jumped to sit on the counter to watch her put his drink together.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" At her nod, he continued. "Are you and Emma ever going to get back together?"

Regina stiffened, spilling a few drops of water into the open fire that hissed at the contact. She began her movements again, thinking about what her son just asked her. "I don't know, Henry." She finally answered, slowly stirring the mixture.

Henry cocked his head. "Because she took me away again?"

Regina lowered the heat and turned around to face the boy sitting on the kitchen countertop. He was growing so fast and he spoke with such wisdom, that it was hard to remember that her son was only twelve. She nodded, knowing the truth would go so much farther with Henry then any lie she could come up with to sugarcoat the situation. "That is one reason. The other being that she didn't trust me."

"And she should of because you were telling the truth."

"She should have trusted me because we were in a relationship." She told him. Regina knew that Emma was a runner. When things got tough or didn't work in her favor, the blonde was out the door faster than you had time to blink. With an internal depreciative shake of her head, Regina assumed that when the town was out for her blood or when Regina saved Emma and Snow from the crumbling form of their lands, that those hurtles would have slowed Emma down if she had the urge to run again. She assumed that Emma would talk to her when they fought or had doubts.

_You know what assuming does, Regina, it makes an ass out of you and me. _Emma's laughing voice told her.

"I know," Henry's voice was a welcomed reprieve from her thoughts. "I know that I shouldn't love her anymore because of what she said, but-"

"Henry," Regina touched his chin with the tips of her fingers, a half smile on her face. "You can love Emma, but still be angry with her."

He shook his head. "But I feel like I'm betraying you if I say that I still love her. She said mean things to you Mom. I've never seen her like that."

"Henry, you aren't betraying me at all if you still love her. I would be upset with you if you didn't learn something in the past two years." His face crumbled revealing the guilty face of her child. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad, Henry. Do you remember when you said you didn't love me because I was evil-"

"You aren't evil, Mom." He butt in, insisting with earnest eyes. "You were sad and upset and your actions were bad, but you weren't evil. I know that now."

"Exactly. You loved me, not my actions. You can love Emma and not like how she's acting right now."

He fiddled with his fingers in his lap, a habit he picked up from his blonde Mother. "You really don't mind?"

"I absolutely do not mind. I promise, Henry." He grinned. He knew that Regina did not take promises lightly. As his focus came off his Mom, a burning smell hit his nose. His screwed up face made Regina notice. The woman let out a yelp and quickly took it off the burner to place it in the sink, running the water into the now-ruined hot chocolate.

Both Mother and child laughed as the stench dissipated. "Should we try again?"

/

"Emma, Henry, we're home!" Emma didn't move from the spot where she sat at the breakfast bar. Her head was cradled by her forearms that were crossed to give her support, her eyes studying the cover of the blue book Gold gave her. She had yet to crack it open and peek inside. "Emma?" Snow and James came into her view. "Where's Henry? It's…" Snow lifted James' wrist to check his wrist watch. "It's almost six."

"We brought dinner." James smiled and lifted a to-go bag from Granny's.

"He's not here." She mumbled, not lifting her head.

Snow frowned, confused as to why her grandson wouldn't be home for dinner. "You didn't tell us he was having a sleep over." Emma sighed out her nose and closed her eyes. "Emma?"

"He's not having a sleep over. He's at Regina's."

James cringed, shooting a glance in his wife's direction. Snow's body went rigid. "How dare she!" The former White Queen took her hat and gloves off and threw them to the ground, not at all satisfied that they barely made a sound. Anger seized her and she found herself grounding her teeth and making such a fist that her nails were biting into her palms, creating small half-moons in her skin. "I told her never to contact him again and now she's taken him-"

"He choose to go."

"-probably with magic…wait, this was his _choice_? Why didn't you tell him no? You're his Mother."

"Because she's his Mother too!" Emma's back snapped up straight as she yelled at her own Mother. "Regina is…" The fight left her as soon as it surrounded her. "Regina is his Mother too and he wanted to move back. He packed his things and moved back."

Snow saw the defeat on her daughter's face and began pacing steadily, talking aloud as she planned to retrieve her grandson. "Maybe if you went over there and reasoned with him-"

"I tried talking to him and now he's mad at me." Emma slumped on the counter, now resting on the book.

The dark haired woman shook her head in annoyance. "God knows what she's telling him to make him hate you." Snow muttered, still pacing. "What about going to Gold? To get him back?" Snow stopped and snapped her fingers. "He has to leave the house sometime right? We can get Gold to use his magic-"

"Snow, he wants to live with her." Emma shrugged, trying not to picture her son's pissed off face.

"But he belongs with us, Emma." James said, speaking for the first time since Emma dropped the Henry bomb. "We're his family. Regina is just the woman who…" He stopped talking and frowned, not liking the words coming from his mouth as he spoke them.

"She's the Evil Queen, Emma." Snow finished.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Not this shit again."

Snow put her hand on Emma's arm, consoling her. "Emma, she's always been the Evil Queen. She takes people and their emotions and twists them to her own gain and when she gets what she wants, she leaves the person to their misery." The young Mother pat Emma's arm. "The townspeople stopped trying to kill her because they felt safe that you were keeping an eye on her."

"What did she want from me then?" Emma question, shrugging Snow's hand off her and feeling a stab of guilt when hurt washed over Snow's features. "Why let me into her home and act vulnerable for a year if she planned to dump me when she was finished? What could she have gained from that?"

"She gained Henry's trust didn't she?" Snow said pointedly. "I mean, Henry is with her and not you and you've become the bad guy in his eyes."

"Regina can be vindictive, but she wouldn't-"

"She raised me for years without showing an inkling that she wanted to have my blood on her hands."

Emma tilted her head, eyes narrowed. "Is that what you think this is about? Getting back at you?" Emma jumped from her chair and glared at her Mother. "Regina has been trying to forgive you for what you've done, why can't you try to do the same?"

"Because she broke you!" Snow yelled red in the face. "She broke you and she broke apart this family and now she has Henry and this stupid baby!"

"That could be my kid you're talking about, so watch it!"

The silence in the apartment was so quiet that Emma was sure she could hear the blood rushing through her body. James only furrowed his eyebrows in thought. Snow watched her with disbelieving eyes, not fathoming the possibility that Regina could be telling the truth about the child she was carrying. "What are you saying? You think _she_ is telling the _truth_?"

Emma didn't say a word. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to think. She was being pulled into so many different directions that she didn't know what voice to listen to.

"Emma." The blonde woman looked at her Father at his soft utterance of her name. "Why are you changing your mind now?"

She swallowed and picked up the book from Gold, holding it in front of her as if it had all the secrets to the world locked within its covers. "Regina…she came to me to explain what happened, how this happened. She mentioned something called a Witching Night and when Henry was leaving he said that I should ask Gold." She moved her eyes up from the book to meet her Dad's soft, nonjudgmental gaze. "Gold seemed to recognize the term too and gave me this book, but…"

"But?"

"But what if it doesn't give me the answers I want?"

He was quiet for a moment. "What answer do you want, Emma?"

"I…I don't know."

**TBC**


End file.
